Thumbelina learn's about love
by princessbella5
Summary: This has vary mature content anyones age at 18 could read but anyone yunger should stay away


Frollo and Thumbelina's Super r sex scene When frollo opened the door to the top of the bell tower he heard Thumbelina say frollo! Your back! I thot you wrent coming! I would never miss a meal with you my dear girl! I brot a little treat great! I'll get the plates and the cups! When Thumbelina went to get the plates and the cups her hips swade in time with her movmonts mmmhm what's wrong? Nothing just clering my thurot ok? Shall we review your alphabet today yes I like that! Good A apples B baterfly good C caring vary good! D deer E elfs F fairy good G great H happy! Good I inpartont vary good J jumping K kitty L lips um good M master good! N nine O oparat good Q qween R rose good S sex! When frollo heard that he spilled his wine excuse me! S s supprt! You said sex! Frollo whit! Frollo whated down the steps with Thumbelina following you know you are not sup post to say that in the halls of notre dame! But frollo I just heard of it and I frollo's head turns and he had not reelisd that they where outside on the balcaney and what? I what to know more about it frollo sigh's and so do I really!? Yes but we must not tell it to any one understand yes good but we need to do it someplace else where? In my house met me there in a hour ok! It was an hour and Thumbelina followed the dresion's of frollo's note and she final was at his house she knock on the door and frollo opened it hello my dear hello come in thank you so when can we get started frollo laughs at lest eat dinner first you must be hungry yes I'am! Frollo brot out spaghetti and meatballs WOW! You're a good cook frollo! Thank you my dear after dinner frollo lead Thumbelina to his bedroom frollo closed the door and warped his arms around Thumbelina frollo in hailed thumbelina's scent you smell good as always when he said that I turned red frollo kissed her nick and she moaned mmm! Do you like that yes well you love this he unzipped thumbelina's dress and he lied her down on the bed and took in the sight of her body her pink rosey nipples that he could suck on all night and her flat belly frollo could kiss all night and her vagina it was fresh untouched and so smooth and it made frollo's cock hard frollo your um I know are you a virgin? Yes ok as frollo took off his cloths OH! His cock is huge! Thumbelina said in her head frollo yes is it going to hurt? Yes it is but it will go away o ok don't worry Thumbelina stud up and took frollo's cock in her hands and she took some of it in her mouth mmmm! Takeing the moan as a good sign she took her hands and made a circle mosen in time with her sucking OH! Thumbelina your! OH GOD! Feeling braver she took one of his balls and began sucking on it well Thumbelina slowly stroked frollo's cock OH! Th Thumbelina I'm going to cum! Please cum down my truot! And with one final suck he came spilling his seed down his beautiful lover's thruot how did it taste? Good that was only the first part frollo went down on his knees and said can I touch your yes you can frollo took his index finger and put it in thumbelina's pussy and said your so wet! Mmhm! Frollo took his finger and sucked her wetness mmm! Thumbelina lied back down on the bed and frollo follows please touch them frollo does as he's told and puts both breasts in his hands and rubs them and pinches them OH AH! That feels nice! Smirking he pulls on them hard AHH! Frollo! Keep pulling on them! Yes my love when he said that I turned red after frollo pulled on them for awhile he took one nipple in his mouth ooo! OH! Frollo that feels good! I know! He naps licks sucks and bits on thumbelina's nipple and does the same thing to the other one AH! FR FROLLO! Do you want my cock inside you? Yes! Ok frollo started to put his tip in thumbelina's pussy but it was so tight that Thumbelina scremed in pain AHH! O MY GOD! FROLLO! IT HURTS! I know just take it easy SO STUPID OF ME TO SAY! AHH! Frollo kissed thumbelina's nick to try to come her down blood started to run down frollo's cock and tears rolled down thumbelina's cheeks don't cry my cock is almost in I just have to puse in a tiny bit more


End file.
